Al final del camino, las Serpientes sonríen
by HanaPoison
Summary: Nunca supo cómo decirlo, y ahora está a minutos de perderla. Pero ¿cómo hacérselo saber, si siempre fue una sombra en su vida? Fácil, debe demostrar que las serpientes también sonríen.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling y su fantástico mundo. Yo sólo me adjudico esta trama.

**Summary: **Nunca supo como decirlo, y ahora está a minutos de perderla. Pero ¿cómo hacérselo saber, si siempre fue una sombra en su vida? Fácil, debe demostrar que las serpientes también sonríen.

…_**Mis intenciones no son buenas…**_

**Al final del camino, las Serpientes sonríen**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla de cuero tras su escritorio, dándole la espalda a éste, mientras su vista se perdía melancólica entre las verdes hojas que adornaban las copas de los árboles del jardín de la mansión Malfoy. Si, aquella misma mansión que había sido testigo de tantas atrocidades en antaño, aquella que había servido como lugar de reunión con el Señor Tenebroso.

Pero para ser sinceros, había que reconocer que no les había ido muy mal a él y a sus padres. Luego de que terminase la batalla contra Voldemort en Hogwarts, habían sido indultados de cualquier pena que los llevara hasta Azkaban y con el tiempo, fueron recuperando algunas posesiones y sus amistades. Aunque jamás el apellido Malfoy volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Eso Draco, lo tenía más que claro.

Ahora, siete años después de aquél día en que Voldemort cayó y junto con él, todos sus seguidores, muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida.

Sus padres, Lucius y Narcissa, llevaban una vida tranquila dentro de su mansión, casi ni salían y su contacto social era mínimo. Él, seguía viviendo a su lado, no porque le faltaran ganas de independizarse, sino porque no quería sentirse solo. Además, a diario lo visitaba Astoria, su novia hace tres años y con quien en menos de seis meses contraería matrimonio. Sus padres la adoraban, ella era educada, de una buena familia, lo amaba y por sobre todo, era sangre pura. Si, había cosas que a pesar de todo, nunca cambiaban.

A pesar de todo esto, de tener una familia que lo quería y que poco a poco se había establecido nuevamente para volver a ser los Malfoy que todos conocían, y de tener una novia que lo amaba, Draco no era feliz.

Y no es que no apreciara lo que tenía, porque sí lo hacía. El tiempo, la experiencia y aquél período de su vida como Mortífago, le habían enseñado mucho de la vida y sin duda todos aquellos errores que había cometido en el pasado, no los volvería a repetir. Pero esto no se trataba de apreciar o no, era mucho más profundo y se radicaba en su alma, en su corazón.

Él creía de hecho, que jamás había sido feliz, solo que antes no lo había notado. Llevaba una vida demasiado superficial en su adolescencia como para darse cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo realmente, lo que estaba obviando. Y no fue hasta finales de su quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando notó finalmente que había estado muchos años ciego, y que si no hacía algo, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, por no atreverse a luchar, a ir contra sus principios y a ver lo que no quería.

Y no lo hizo.

Ahora se arrepentía.

Draco, que aún miraba a través de la ventana, sintió como la desesperación inundaba su cuerpo y todos esos recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, confundiéndolo y atormentándolo.

Se giró bruscamente sobre el eje de la silla y quedó mirando hacia la puerta de entrada a la Biblioteca, donde se encontraba.

Cerró sus manos en dos puños y arrugó con esto algunos de los papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, y contuvo la ira que amenazaba con dominarlo, ira que luego se transformaría en miseria.

Bajó su mirada hasta donde se encontraban sus puños y miró entre ellas al causante de que todos estos recuerdos volvieran a él. En realidad siempre habían estado, jamás se iban, eran como el zumbido de los insectos, incesante dentro de su mente.

Leyó nuevamente aquel párrafo de noticia que destacaba en la primera plana de _El Profeta_, aquella que lo había descompuesto.

_La Señorita Hermione Granger y el Señor Ron Weasley, dos de los Héroes Nacionales de la batalla librada en Hogwarts, en donde el Innombrable fue derrotado y la paz volvió al mundo mágico, contraerán matrimonio dentro de dos semanas. Aún no se conocen detalles, sólo se sabe que será muy íntima, junto a amigos y cércanos en una de las propiedades de la pareja. _

No lo podía creer, Draco no daba crédito a lo que decía ese periódico. Se paró de un salto de la silla, arrancó la primera plana de _El Profeta_ y la arrojó contra la chimenea que estaba encendida.

Luego de ese pequeño episodio de descontrol, respiró profundamente, metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela e inició una marcha a través de la habitación. Y lo más bien podría dejar un camino con sus pisadas, pero eso no importaba ahora, a él no le importaba. En este minuto lo único que necesitaba, era encontrar las respuestas que tanto buscaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde y nunca le había dicho a Hermione lo que sentía? ¡Claro! Él era un Malfoy y declararse a una sangre sucia hubiese significado la mayor vergüenza para su familia. ¿Pero acaso ellos no habían hecho cosas peores? Había sido tan iluso.

Al principio él solo pensaba que eran estupideces de adolescentes, un capricho que pronto pasaría, pero con el correr del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que aquella Sangre Sucia no era simplemente un dolor constante en su trasero, esa sabelotodo que no merecía un lugar en Hogwarts, era también un dolor constante en su corazón, y que con el pasar de los años, se quedó allí y jamás se calmó.

Los últimos años en Hogwarts, Draco buscó tener problemas con ella, solo para hacerla perder la paciencia, para crear momentos en donde pudiesen comunicarse, aunque no fuese de la mejor forma. Pero cada intento era más fallido que el otro. Hermione nunca lo vio más allá del chico que le hacía la vida imposible y la ofendía constantemente. Y Draco no hallaba cómo hacerle saber que eso no era así, que él intentaba decirle algo más, pero esa máscara de indiferencia y apariencias que debía mantener, solo jugó en su contra.

Fue cobarde, sue idiota, y lo seguía siendo.

Cuando salieron de Hogwarts, Hermione obtuvo un puesto en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, en el Ministerio de Magia. Él le siguió la pista durante todos estos años, ideaba planes para tener que encontrarse con ella. Al principio ella se notaba horrorizada por las fechorías de él, por su comportamiento y sobre todo porque no cumplía con las leyes.

Draco muchas veces dañó leyes de Elfos domésticos, solo para luego tener que entrevistarse con ella y acatar el castigo impuesto por su falta. Ahora que trabajaba en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, también buscaba excusas, solo para tener que verla.

Le daba lo mismo el método, porque su fin era mayor. Se conformaba con saber que estaba ahí, bien y feliz, una felicidad que le encantaría compartir con ella, pero que ahora le estaba más prohibida que antes. Draco deseaba tener la seguridad de que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, ese sentimiento aún seguía ahí.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que las cosas con la comadreja iban bien? Él juraba que algún día su relación se acabaría, y en ese momento, él se declararía. Pero tampoco deseba asustarla, y no quería escuchar sus palabras de rechazo.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió y vio a su madre entrar con una leve sonrisa.

–La cena estará servida dentro de poco, cariño –le informó con dulzura a su único hijo –Astoria y tu padre ya están en la mesa.

Draco sabía que ese era un claro, "vamos de inmediato". Desde niño había escuchado esas frases, y a pesar de que su madre lo había mimado mucho, también había sido muy estricta.

–Ya voy, mamá –respondió con voz cansina a su madre.

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero decidió que no era el momento para hablar. Conocía perfectamente a su hijo, ya le preguntaría. Asintió en su dirección con una sonrisa y lo dejó nuevamente solo.

Draco se relajó nuevamente al saber que no había nadie allí que lo viera, se recargó contra una muralla y sonrió levemente.

No todo en estos siete años había sido tan malo con respecto a Hermione y sus visitas al Ministerio. Al principio, el trato no pasaba de ser estrictamente profesional por parte de ella y muy reacio por parte de él. A veces hasta sonaba grosero, como el Malfoy que todos conocían, engreído y cruel. Ella pocas veces perdía la paciencia, pero cuando lo hacía, él se entretenía mucho. Luego, ambos se acostumbraron a verse casi a diario y se podía decir que tenían una relación de amigos, con la excepción que nadie lo sabía. Ni ellos lo sabían, aún. Muchas veces Draco pensaba que a Hermione le gustaba verlo entrar por la puerta de su despacho. Pero prefería dejarlo ahí.

A decir verdad, Draco se había mostrado como realmente era con ella, muy sutilmente, pero lo había hecho. ¿Ella lo habría notado? De hecho, a lo largo de estos años, no había hecho otra cosa que tratar de conocer a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, porque sí, él estaba enamorado de Hermione, y también le había querido mostrar un poco más de él, en esas charlas que a veces mantenían cuando ella terminaba la parte profesional. Hubo veces en que incuso se rieron de alguna broma tonta.

Draco sonrió más abiertamente al recordar las cosas que siempre le habían gustado de Hermione. Le encantaban sus ojos apacibles, su cabellera castaña que se revolvía con el viento, la forma en que sus labios se curvaban cuando reía y el sonido de su risa. También adoraba lo genio que podía llegar a ser, que siempre tuviese una respuesta para todo. Amaba su carácter decidido y maduro. Le encantaba también su rostro de confusión cuando él la miraba mucho o la indiferencia con la que ella actuaba cuando él decía un halago, aunque fuese mínimo, y tampoco ocurrían siempre. Porque eso le decía que no le pasaban indiferentes.

Pero seguía siendo un idiota. Tantos años, tantas oportunidades y todas desaprovechadas. Ella se casaría y jamás se enteraría que él alguna vez él sintió algo por ella.

¿Y si le aplicaba un hechizo? ¡No! Eso no estaría bien, él la quería realmente y deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por él. ¿Cómo saberlo? La única manera era preguntárselo, pero se arriesgaba a escuchar lo que todos estos años había estado evitando.

Dos semanas, estaba perdido.

Draco decidió ir a comer con su familia y dejar de pensar en Hermione por un momento, aunque no lo logró. Se sintió culpable al estar al lado de Astoria y pensar en otra mujer, al mismo tiempo. Él pensaba que Astoria sería la indicada, la que le sacaría la obsesión de Hermione Granger de la cabeza, pero se equivocó, porque no estaba obsesionado, estaba enamorado. Y eso era imposible de quitar con otra.

Esa noche, Draco pensó en muchas posibilidades, recordó cada detalle de cuando asistían a Hogwarts, rememoró el momento exacto en que la verdad de lo que sentía por Hermione fue revelada, su molestia inicial y como se acostumbró a la idea, hasta que le fue imposible vivir sin ella.

Esa noche también decidió algo.

Él no era un cobarde, jamás lo había sido. Orgulloso si que era, pero tendría que dejarlo de ser por un breve minuto de confesión si quería algún día ser feliz. Esa noche la confusión se disipó de su mente y decidió que fue, es y sería siempre una serpiente, pero quería sonreír.

Se arriesgaría a cualquier cosa y le diría a Hermione lo que sentía.

Con ese pensamiento, se levantó muy temprano en la mañana y salió rumbo al Ministerio de Magia. Tuvo que correr por las calles de Londres para no mojarse con la suave lluvia que caía y chocó con uno que otro muggle en el trayecto. Este hecho antes le habría molestado mucho, pero el pensar que ella era de cierta forma una muggle, lo hacía más tolerante, sin olvidar quien era, por supuesto.

Cuando atravesó el fuego verde y salió por la chimenea, se dirigió inmediatamente hasta el despacho de Hermione. Ya no necesitaba que lo anunciaran, todos sabían que vivía metido en líos.

Tocó la puerta tres veces y escuchó la suave voz de la castaña que lo hacía una mejor persona.

–Adelante.

Tomó aire y entró con una sonrisa arrogante, la misma que siempre ponía cuando la iba a ver, solo para molestarla. Y como pensaba, ella ya estaba trabajando en sus informes, con su cabello recogido en un moño improvisado y una expresión de cansancio.

Cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza y enfocó su vista en aquella persona que había entrado a su despacho, se llenó de desconcierto. Rápidamente recordó todas las notificaciones que había enviado la tarde anterior y no había ninguna para Draco Malfoy, no había hecho nada esta semana. Ella había notado su ausencia.

Inmediatamente cambió su expresión y sonrió discretamente. Tenía algo de curiosidad también. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Draco en su oficina a las ocho de la mañana?

Le señaló la silla de enfrente y él de inmediato se sentó.

–No tengo reportes de alguna de tus fechorías, Malfoy –dijo Hermione con superioridad.

Draco sonrió, esta era la parte que más le gustaba, la cercanía con la cual se hablaban, el sarcasmo y la ironía que pretendían ser ataques entre ambos.

–No he hecho nada realmente –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

–Entonces… ¿A qué debo tu visita?

La pregunta de Hermione fue clara, pero tras ella había mucha curiosidad. Draco no había hecho nada en toda la semana y ella había extrañado enormemente esas tardes en que él se sentaba frente a ella y debía relatar lo ocurrido, luego llenar unos formularios y finalmente dejar unos minutos para bromear.

Al principio nada había sido así. Hermione se sentía muy frágil frente a él, insegura, pero poco a poco logró controlarlo y tratarlo con indiferencia, todo esto hasta que descubrió que sus visitas la distraían, la relajaban y hasta la divertían la mayoría de las veces durante el último año. Fue difícil aceptar que podía estar cerca de Malfoy y sentirse cómoda. Aún tenía ciertos prejuicios entorno a él y a su familia. Ella era muy correcta, y por lo mismo no se arriesgaba.

Tal vez eso era lo que más le gustaba de conversar con Draco. Él siempre hacía algo de riesgo, cosas que ella no compartía en lo absoluto, iban contra sus principios, pero que por una extraña razón, la divertían y la hacían sentir libre.

Ella era tan tradicional, que a nadie le extrañaba que a sus veinticuatro años fuese a casarse, pronto tendría hijos y dividiría su trabajo en el Ministerio con los cuidados del hogar. Quizá algunos hechizos ayudaran.

Pero ya no estaba tan segura de que esto era lo que deseaba. Al principio había sido hermoso e idílico proyectarse de esa manera con Ron, ella lo amaba, de eso no cabía duda. Él había sido su primer amor, en todos los sentidos y siempre habría un espacio en su corazón para él y para todos los momentos que habían vivido. Para ella era imposible molestarse con Ron, se le pasaba muy rápido el enojo. Tampoco podía evitar sonreír cuando lo veía haciendo alguna tarea del hogar… cosas tan cotidianas de una pareja. Porque ellos eso eran, ella estaba acostumbrada a su presencia en el pequeño departamento que compartían. Pero ya no sabía si era amor o solo costumbre. De pronto todos sus planes los comenzó a dudar, a veces no quería llegar a casa y encontrarse con su suegra y con Ginny preparando los últimos detalles de la Boda. Había muchas cosas que últimamente no deseaba.

Inclusive continuamente comparaba el cariño que sentía por Ron y por Harry y se daba cuenta que era lo mismo, solo que no compartía techo ni cama con Harry.

Todo esto la tenía tan confundida, tan abrumada e irritada, pero cuando llegaba Draco todas las semanas –y a veces más de una vez –, todo eso parecía desaparecer, el enojo, la confusión y el sentimiento de culpa que la inundaba por no saber si con sus decisiones dañaría a Ron en un futuro.

Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que Draco no era como ella creía, o si lo fue alguna vez, ahora solo existía un chico diferente, uno que se mostraba amable cuando era necesario, que sonreía sin maldad y que a pesar de que aún pensaba como en sus años de estudiante con respecto a muchas cosas, era más tolerante. Todo esto lo había descubierto en las charlas que tenían después de las formalidades del Ministerio.

También había descubierto que habían muchas cosas de Draco que le gustaban, como por ejemplo, sus ojos profundos que cada cierto tiempo la miraban detenidamente, como si trataran de decirle algo, pero no se atrevía, también gustaba de verlo sonreír y escuchar sus bromas, eso si, no las crueles. Hermione se divertía con Draco Malfoy y esperaba cada semana su visita, porque de lo contrario, se sentía vacía, sentía que algo faltaba en su vida.

Y era irónico, teniendo en cuenta que en el pasado no podían ni verse. Ella hasta lo golpeó.

Era irónico también saber, que este último año, esperaba con más ansias ver cruzar a Draco el umbral de su despacho, que llegar a casa y encontrara a Ron intentando cocinar algo para la cena. Era triste, confuso y la hacía sentir culpable.

Se sentía culpable, porque sabía que detrás de todas esas ansias, el vació en su pecho y la confusión que sentía, había un sentimiento que ella no quería aceptar, no quería ni siquiera pensar en el, era como una broma de la vida, del destino, y aún no estaba preparada para aceptarlo.

Hermione detuvo un momento sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Draco comenzar a hablar. Al parecer respondía a su pregunta.

–Creo que tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, Hermione. Nunca has sido idiota y engañarte es imposible –ella decidió tomarlo más como un cumplido que como una ofensa, había que acostumbrarse al lenguaje de Draco –Es difícil reconocerlo, pero durante todos estos años en los que he estado jodiendo tu trabajo e incumpliendo leyes, es solo por un motivo…

–Entiendo, joderme ¿verdad?

Draco rió y negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que Hermione solo había hecho ese comentario para desviar la conversación. Ella no era idiota, era una mujer y sabía perfectamente lo que aquí estaba pasando.

Se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez en que Draco la miro fijo a los ojos y no apartó su mirada, le sonrió y finalmente se despidió de ella con un gesto abatido y de derrota. Ese sentimiento lo conocía, ella lo estaba experimentando hacia él también.

–Te casas dentro de dos semanas –dijo de pronto Draco.

–Si.

Fue más un susurro que un entusiasta grito eufórico de alegría por unir tu vida a quien amas. Hermione no sentía eso en momentos como estos.

–No pareces muy entusiasmada –intervino el rubio algo confundido.

Draco no se esperaba esto. Creía que iba a encontrar a su Hermione alegre de todos los días, a la chica dulce y decidida. No a esta sombra de Hermione que parecía estar cargando con cientos de problemas.

–Claro que lo estoy –mintió ella sin mirarlo.

–No tienes que casarte –insistió Draco –No, si no quieres, Hermione.

Ella lo miró y vio que era realmente sincero. Esto más la confundía.

–¿A qué has venido Draco? –preguntó ella siendo cortante.

Draco tomó aire y luego lo expulsó por sus pulmones lentamente.

–Vengo a pedirte disculpas, Hermione.

Esa respuesta dejó más confundida aún a la castaña y lo miró inquisitivamente. En sus labios había un ápice de sonrisa.

–No me has hecho nada, que yo sepa –le contestó al rubio.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

–Te debo una disculpa por no haber sido más valiente y quizá menos orgulloso y prejuicioso, Hermione. Antes y ahora. Hace muchos años vengo tratando de entender, aceptar y decidirme a hacer cosas, a declararte mis sentimientos.

La declaración de Draco parecía un guión mal ensayado y hasta se escuchó brusco, pero Hermione que ya lo conocía, supo entender todo lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras. Ella también trataba de entender y aceptar. También quería hacer cosas… pero no se atrevía, por miedo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, quietos y algo incómodos.

Draco se sentía bien porque había dicho lo que tanto deseaba, pero a la vez culpable al ver la inexpresión de Hermione. Se sentía rechazado. Lo que tanto había temido. Estos eran los momentos en los que deseaba insultarla, pero su amor se lo impedía.

Hermione en cambio estaba más confundida aún y no sabía qué decir. Draco era como una brisa de aire fresco, pero también estaba Ron, ella se iba a casar.

Draco se puso en pié y la miró.

–Siento mucho haber hecho esto, de seguro te incomodé, tú no sientes lo mismo y solo logré confundirte. Sé que ya no puedo cambiar las cosas, estás a puntote casarte con el hombre que amas y yo fui el culpable de todo. Desde el principio.

Claro, si él no la hubiese ofendido, si le hubiese dicho esto antes, si tan solo…

Pero ya nada más podía hacer Draco, o al menos eso pensaba. Hermione iba a responder, cuando fue interrumpida.

–¿Sabes? No soy una buena persona, pero sé que te quiero, Hermione, lo siento aquí –dijo tocando su corazón –Las serpientes también sentimos, también queremos ser felices y sonreír –siguió con una sonrisa que Hermione respondió inconcientemente. –Odio a esa comadreja de Weasley en estos momentos, pero si tú estás con él, es porque te merece, y lo respeto.

Él se acercó al asiento de Hermione y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

–No te volveré a molestar si no quieres –dijo con una sonrisa más presumida aún –Y que seas muy feliz –eso no lo decía de verdad –¡Oh! Y salúdame con Potter.

A Hermione no le bastaba mucho para aclarar algunos puntos con respecto a Malfoy. Solo le bastaba escuchar lo que decía y las reacciones de ánimo que provocaba en ella. Era como si reaccionara de un estado de letargo prolongado. Aunque no le gustaba que ofendiera a sus amigos. Pero era Draco, se podría acostumbrar.

Hermione vio como Draco salió por la puerta, con el mismo gesto que vio en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que él la quería. Hoy había aceptado ver lo que no quería. Ambos lo habían hecho.

Esa noche, Hermione llegó más tarde a casa. Ron había ido al Calderón Chorreante con Harry, así que esa intimidad le dio más tiempo para pensar. No se quería equivocar.

Y Draco tenía razón, si hubiesen visto esto antes, nada sería lo mismo. Y si hubiese…

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente. Draco terminó su relación con Astoria, le explicó lo que sucedía, eso si, no mencionó a Hermione. Solo le dijo que estaba confundido y que no la haría sufrir. Ella no entendió, pero con el tiempo se le pasaría.

Draco pasó la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación, lanzando conjuros al aire y haciendo hechizos con lo que encontraba primero. No se entretuvo. Lo hacía simplemente para relajarse, para no hacerlo con alguien real. Weasley era una buena opción.

La mañana de la boda de Hermione, fue la peor de Draco. Deseó haber hechizado a Hermione, al menos le hubiese dado tiempo para convencerla, pero de nada serviría, el amor no es un sentimiento que se genera en un día. Además ella no había dicho nada, su silencio le otorgaba a rechazo.

Y la parte de que él deseba que ella fuese feliz, era cierto, en cierta forma.

Se encaminó al despacho y vio _El Profeta_ sobre el escritorio. No quería verlo, jamás había sido masoquista y no comenzaría ahora. No quería verla sonriendo del brazo de Ron, y mucho menos la sonrisa de felicidad de cara cortada. Si, había cambiado, pero aún era Draco Malfoy.

Igualmente alzó el periódico y le sorprendió leer el titular. Lo leyó al menos diez veces, pero no daba crédito a lo que allí decía.

Salió hasta el pasillo y se encontró con su madre.

–Madre, ¿qué dice aquí? –le tendió el periódico.

Narcissa lo miró extrañada, pero leyó lo que allí decía.

Draco sonrió de felicidad, besó a su madre y ésta no entendió nada, pero prefería no hacerlo.

Corrió hasta su habitación y tiró _El profeta_ sobre su cama, luego se lanzó él y sonrió lleno de felicidad auténtica.

_Matrimonio de Héroes Nacionales fue suspendida. Aún no se sabe el motivo, todos están muy confundidos y algo preocupados por la estabilidad de la pareja. Pero al parecer todo recae en la Señorita Hermione Granger y un aparente estado de locura temporal, ya que cuando nos acercamos a preguntarle por el tema, solo nos dijo esto: "¿Sabías que las serpientes también saben sonreír?". No lo entendemos, pero esperamos que esto se resuelva pronto. _

Draco se lo demostraría, le enseñaría que al final del camino, las serpientes, de una u otra forma, saben sonreír.

**Nota de Autora: **_Hola niñas, espero que les haya gustado este OS de Draco/Hermione (siempre me gustó esta pareja xD en mi imaginación). Es mi primer fic Harry Potter. Quise subirlo ahora porque es un regalo para todas aquellas niñas que son Fan de esta hermosa, perfecta y según yo, la mejor Saga que se ha hecho :D. Hoy ya se estrena la última película, creo que muchas lloraremos, sobre todo las que la seguíamos desde que J.K. Rowling lanzó el primer libro. Yo llevo ya 11 años con HP y es más de la mitad de mi vida, me permitió soñar y creer en muchas cosas. Es fácil amar a Harry Potter, por su magia, su humanidad, la historia, los personajes, y las enseñanzas. Pero la magia sigue en los libros y en las películas que siempre podremos ver y amar, pero sobre todo, en nuestros corazones :D xoxo. _

_Dedicado a __**Fran**__, con mucho cariño amiga, xo. _

_Disfruten mucho la película :D xo _

_Hanapoison, xo. _

…_**Travesura realizada…**_


End file.
